


He's a Bad Kisser

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bar Night, F/M, M/M, Open Relationship, Straight Dean Winchester With Sam Exception
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22852717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: Sam gets approached at a bar to warn him away from Dean.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642876
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	He's a Bad Kisser

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous prompt: "He's a bad kisser."

“He’s a bad kisser.”

Sam nearly jumped out of his shoes, turning to look at the woman who had approached him. She looked vaguely familiar, but Sam couldn’t place her. Probably either someone he’d met on a case somewhere, or one of the girls Dean went off with. If it was the latter, that would at least explain her comment, although whether he’d been caught staring or she recognized Sam as his brother and was venting, he didn’t know. “What are you talking about?”

“That guy you’re staring at like that. He’s a bad kisser. Constantly distracted. He made up some story about his brother dying to justify it, but come on, if his brother was dying, would he be cruising for a hookup?”

Yes. Yes he would. Sam wasn’t going to say that, but he knew Dean well enough to know that’s exactly what Dean would do. Had done, last week, when Sam was dying. Castiel was keeping an eye on him to make sure he actually did what he was supposed to do and stayed in bed, while Dean went out and found distraction in booze and babes. “Everyone copes differently,” he eventually managed. “I’m sorry you had such a bad experience. Why tell me though?”

“Because of the way you were staring at him. You deserve better than someone who’ll ignore you in favor of thinking of his dying brother, don’t you think?”

Sam considered that for a moment. After all, that would never happen to him, not with Dean. He sure wasn’t going to explain that to this woman, though, there was no need to clue her in to that part of things. “Okay but that doesn’t make sense. He hasn’t even looked at me, only seen him talking to women, so wouldn’t the bigger problem be that he’s most likely straight? And wouldn’t you be better off warning one of the women he’s been talking to, not me?”

“None of them are looking at him the way you are. For them, he just needs to be the best guy available in the bar, they’re just looking for someone for the night and if it’s not great, well, they can try again next time they wanna get laid. You look like you’re after more than one night, in which case, you should know.”

“He’s still only flirting with the women, so I don’t think there’s any risk, but thanks for the warning.”

The woman shrugged. “Someone’s bound to tell him about the guy in the corner staring at him, and lots of guys around here get all weird about other guys coming on to them. I get a bi vibe from Luke, so once he knows you’re not gonna hit him or anything, he might well come over here.”

Sam shook his head. Dean wasn’t going to come over. If he’d been planning on spending the night with Sam, he wouldn’t be flirting with the girls. They probably wouldn’t even have gone to a bar, just found somewhere to buy some beer, gotten delivery, and stayed at the motel. Dean was just having one of those nights where felt the need to reassure himself that he was still straight, even though he was sleeping with his brother. Sam didn’t mind at all. He didn’t even mind if Dean decided that he wasn’t straight with a Sam-exception and started sleeping with other men on his nights out. Once he’d convinced Dean that yes, he was applying the same rules to himself, if he wanted to get laid while Dean was off with someone else he would, he just never had been much for meaningless sex, things got quite comfortable. “Thanks, but I really don’t think there’s much to worry about. In fact, I was gonna leave after I finished this beer.” Dean had found a woman that looked receptive and Sam had research to do, after all.

“Want some company?” And now it made sense, as the woman leaned in toward him. “If you can’t have the one you want…”

“I’m flattered, but I wasn’t really looking for someone tonight. If I were, I’d have gone to a different bar.”

The woman picked up on the implication, and pulled back. “Ohhhh. Well, sorry to have bothered you, then. Have a good rest of the night.”


End file.
